dddivafandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Barrett
Stacy is an aspiring model/actress and Deb/Jane's best friend. She is the only person Jane told that she is Deb. Stacy is a very sweet and optimistic girl. She is also very accepting of other and has a generally sunny disposition. She is a hard worker and longs to be a parent, a desire that eventually prompts her to decide to become a mother with the help of a donor. Early life Stacy grew up and went to school with Deb. She attended ballet lessons with Deb's mom alongside Deb. Season 1 Stacy is trying to help Deb get used to life as Jane while having her live with her. Stacy also had a flirtationship with Fred, which ended because he got sent back to Heaven and her memory of him was erased. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Since that event, Stacy learned that after she hinted the truth that Grayson has started to have feelings for Jane, but was too late to convince him that she was "making up" the whole story. She also had her memories wiped away of Fred after he told her everything about what happened, and he had to return to heaven. Meeting a woman named Nikki, Stacy was encouraged to go into business with Nikki opening a unique bakery, after Stacy accidentally crossed a pie recipe with a cake recipe. Jane was suspicious of Nikki after finding a history of her repeatedly being accused of fraud, but Stacy didn't believe her. She soon realises that Deb/Jane was right to suspect Nikki the whole time. She turns out to be a con artist who rips off Stacy's money and leaves town (but eventually gets caught), but Jane enourages Stacy to continue her dream of opening a "pakery." Stacy would later find trouble when a "Patent Troll" named Jonah Pierce claimed that she stole his ideas for the pake and sued her in court. However, Grayson was able to save Stacy when he suggested a "pake-off" between both of them, which Judge Lyford(Star Jones) supported. During the taste test, it exposes Mr. Pierce's scam when she saw his pake crumble and it proves that he had never baked nor invented a pake in his life. This was evident when Stacy pointed out that his pake was raw in the middle and overbaked at the bottom. She proved the pake was her idea when she told everyone that a cake and pie crust bake at different temperatures, even admitting it took three tries for her to figure it out. Judge Lyford rules in Stacy's favor and gives her the patent for the pake. Season 5 In Season 5, Stacy becomes unhappy with her Pakery business because of all the time it takes up and the disappointing profits. She goes to a business convention to get advice from a business mogul, Barbara Corcoran, and is discouraged when Barbara tells her she's not fit to run a business. Later, Barbara visits Stacy at her home. She tells her she finds the Pakery promising and says she wants to buy her out. Stacy goes to Jane for advice, and Jane tells her to do what she thinks is right. Stacy says she knew Jane would say that, and shows her a check, revealing that she had taken Barbara's offer. In Cheaters, Stacy starts acting strangely, so Jane has her new guardian angel, Paul, spy on her to figure out what was going on. Stacy is meeting with a woman for lunch. Jane first suspects Stacy is making a new best friend because Jane hadn't been there for her. Stacy goes undercover as a prospective mother for a school to help with Jane's case, and asks the principal on the school's opinion on same-sex parents, which leads Paul and Jane to think Stacy is a lesbian and the woman she was meeting for lunch was her lover. Jane talks to Stacy and tries tell her that she is okay with Stacy being a lesbian, but as it turns out, Stacy was acting strangely because she wanted to be a mother, and was planning on using IVF/artificial insemmination to become pregnant. The woman Stacy had met for lunch knew about the IVF process, having used it herself to have her children. Stacy was afraid to tell Jane because she wasn't sure how she would react, but Jane is supportive. In the next episode, Stacy has begun looking for sperm donors, and Teri helps her. Stacy cares a lot about the sperm donor's appearance, but Teri tries to look for donors who are intelligent. Eventually they think they've found the perfect donor: a handsome genius. Unfortunately, that donor was "out of stock." Teri manages to track him down anyway and sets up a meeting with her and Stacy. The meeting is going pretty well, but then the "perfect" donor ignores a call from his mother. Stacy decides she doesn't want to use the donor's sperm, and later tells Jane she wants to have a close relationship with her child. Stacy decides she wants to use sperm from someone she knows instead of a stranger, and begins to look through her contacts for past exes who would be good donors. In Fool for Love, Stacy narrows her list down to three possible donors and invites them to a cocktail party to access who the best donor would be, but after two of them cancel, she needs two more donors. She uses her alternate donor, and also asks Hank the bailiff to the party. At the party, Stacy has a checklist listing her top six donor traits: Kind, stable, ambitious, intelligent, funny, and attractive. As the party goes on, Stacy crosses off every one of her possible donors. Later, Owen comes over to talk to Jane about a case, and as Stacy watches him, she begins to check off her checklist, revealing that she's considering using Owen as a donor. At the end of the episode, Stacy tells Jane she wants to use Owen as her donor. In Miss Congeniality, Stacy and Jane are fighting after Stacy told Jane she wanted to use Owen as her donor. Jane is upset because if she and Owen got married, it would be weird if Stacy was raising Owen's child. Stacy just wants Jane's blessing, and says she doesn't really think Jane and Owen are getting back together, which angers Jane, who angrily and sarcastically says that Stacy can have her blessing. Stacy then goes to ask Owen. She tells him that he has all the traits she's looking for in a donor, and he'd have no resposibility or obligation to the child or child support, but Owen asks what Jane thinks. Stacy says that she has Jane's blessing, but later she tells Jane that Owen said no. Stacy and Jane make up then, although Stacy is still very upset, and ices several cakes to help her get through it. Jane goes to talk to Owen and says that if the reason he doesn't want to be Stacy's donor is because he's thinking about getting back together with Jane, she's ready for that, but if it's not, he should help Stacy start her family. At the end of the episode, Stacy goes to Jane and tells her that Owen agreed to be her sperm donor, and Jane hugs her, although she seems upset. Stacy is artificially insemminated in 50 Shades of Grayson, while at the same time Kim is giving birth to a baby boy. In Trust Me, Stacy learns she has gotten pregnant from the insemmination and is thrilled. She goes to tell Owen the news but before she can, he gives her an ammendment to their sperm donor contract and tells her to look over it with an attorney. The ammendment says that Owen wants his identity to be kept a secret from Stacy's child until they are sixteen. Stacy is upset because she doesn't want to have to lie to her child if they ask who their father is. Jane tells Stacy to talk to Owen. Owen says he just wanted to be the sperm donor, not the child's father. Stacy is dismayed but signs the ammendment. Later, she visits Owen to give him the signed ammendment. The two make up and end up kissing. Relationships Jane Stacy's best friend who realised she was Deb inside Jane's body. She originally wanted her to lose weight, but reconsidered when she learned that she would leave her because her newly gained intelligence. Stacy has helped Jane in several important law cases. Grayson Fred Season 1 Fred instantly fell in love with Stacy when he first saw her. He kissed her and they went out. However, the next day she had forgotten who he was. Fred leaves behind a not explaining to Jane that he had broken the rules with the kiss and was reassigned because of that and all the memories of him were erased, except from Deb. Later in Season 1 Fred returns, saying he couldn't keep his job because of his feelings for Stacy. He decided to give up being an angel and return to Earth as a human. Yet he became to focused on Stacy and left soon to learn more about being a human. In Season 2 Kim hires Fred as her new assistant. Trying to get closer to Stacy, he helps her to get some jons. Stacy attempts to create "The Armvelope," a sleeve-like accessory that can be used during driving until she receives a cease & desist letter from a Japanese company that already produces such a product. Fred attempts to get Stacy back by trying to make her jealous but it doesn't work. Later in the season, Fred and Stacy resume their past relationship and he tells her he loves her. Fred is jealous when Stacy books a commercial and has to kiss her pretend husband. Season 3 Stacy shares with Jane that she's afraid Fred thinks that the kissing IS the relationship, and they have not progressed to intercourse. Stacy keeps waking up early to run, claiming she runs a lot when she's frustrated. Jane then gives Fred advice, because Jane knows everything Stacy wants in a man. Afterward, it appears the relationship has been consummated and is going well, because Stacy claims she "may never run again." Stacy finally gets a part on a TV show as a main star. She claims that she has to keep her relationship with Fred a "secret" for publicity purposes, but eventually she ends up cheating on Fred with her co-star, Brian (Robert Hoffman), and Fred witnesses the two sharing a passionate kiss. Stacy is unable to choose between Brian and Fred; despite Jane's advice for her to talk to Fred, the choice is made for Stacy when Fred eventually confronts her and angrily leaves. Stacy becomes distraught and upset with Jane, believing Jane told Fred of her infidelity. Fred is later shown having drinks with Grayson and Teri, who comfort him. Stacy's behavior ends up annoying not only Fred, but also Jane/Deb and Teri when she becomes a diva and starts treating her friends like dirt, leading to a failed intervention. Brian steals her commercial deal and sleeps with her assistant, resulting in Stacy punching out Brian and getting arrested for assault. She is later cleared of the charges, but kisses Grayson after he represented her. Although the two quickly realize it was a mistake, Stacy is unaware that Jane saw it. Jane also tells Fred at the airport about what happened, thus devastating Fred who was ready to forgive Stacy and propose to her. Parker Kim Teri Owen Owen and Stacy were on good terms throughout his relationship with Jane. Possibly their relationship became strained after Jane and Owen's relationship ended. However it their relationship was strained, it appears that it got better. In the Season 5 episode Miss Congeniality, he agees to be her sperm donor. Stacy is artificially insemminated in 50 Shades of Grayson. In Trust Me, it is revealed Stacy became pregnant via the insemmination. Stacy and Owen end up kissing at the end of the episode. Nikki LePree: A supposedly new friend of Stacy's whom wanted to get into the business with her on a Pakery. Deb/Jane was suspicious of her being a con artist and her suspicion was confirmed when she and Grayson learn about her outstanding warrants for her arrest on fraud. When she tried to warn Stacy about Nikki, she didn't believe her. However, Stacy soon realises that Deb/Jane was right about her when she rips her off of her money and has left town. Nikki would eventually get arrested and put into jail. Jonah Pierce: A patent troll who took Stacy to court and sued her for stealing his ideas for the pake. Mr. Pierce would later be exposed for his scam when his pake crumbled before Judge Lyford could take a bite into it and he was charged for trying to scam Stacy out of the patent for the pake by trying to steal the idea for himself. Category:Models Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:People who know that Jane is Deb Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Grayson's clients Category:Main Characters